Roméo et Juliette
by irl-alfed
Summary: Inwhich Gamzee has some concerns about a kiss in a school play that Karkat is in, and Karkat decides to reassure him backstage that it was just a plain, meaningless kiss. Trigger warning: cuteness. If that can even be a trigger.


**High school AU where person A gets casted as Romeo in the school play of "Romeo and Juliet" and Person B watches miserably from the audience as Person A kisses Juliet, who is Person B of your NOTP.**

"_This shouldn't be up an' botherin' me. We talked about it. It ain't no big deal."_

Gamzee couldn't concentrate at all. This was stupid. Really, really stupid. He should be focusing on and enjoying his boyfriend's impeccable acting skills, not the stupid scene coming up.

Just a few hours before the play started, Gamzee had voice his concern about a certain scene in the Romeo and Juliet show the school was putting on that Karkat had gotten a lead in. He was Romeo. Gamzee had never doubted for a second that he'd get the part, and he had encouraged him the entire time he rehearsed before auditions, but he kind of forgot that there would be a Juliet as well, and that part was being played by the clown's best friend. Terezi Pyrope.

If he was honest with himself, he used to be pretty jealous of Terezi for a spell, because she dated Karkat for about a month. Back in eighth grade, when Karkat was in complete denial of his sexuality.

Anyway, Karkat had assured Gamzee earlier that day that it was nothing. It was just an actors' kiss, and it meant nothing.

But even this wasn't enough to reassure the stoner. Not even the 'i love you' or the kiss or the hug that he received from his Karkat just before he had to go backstage.

So here Gamzee sat in the front row, next to a completely captivated Nepeta watching her girlfriend sing and twirl around. She had a nice voice, not as powerful or emotional as Karkat's, but still very pleasant to hear when compared to her scratchy, pitchy, crazed-out sentences.

And even as Karkat belted out his favorite note, Gamzee couldn't listen, because he was too concerned about the scene coming up.

He watched tentatively as Kakat took Terezi's hand, looking her in the eye.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand," he began, putting as much mysterious intent as he could into his lines, "This holy shrine, this gentle sin this is; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," Terezi replied, "Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Karkat inquired.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Karkat nearly whispered, leaning forward tenderly. gamzee tensed and his eyebrows furrowed upward as he bit the inside of his bottom lip.

Romeo kissed Juliet.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," Karkat concluded, darting his eyes down at Gamzee who was shifting in his chair. God, Karkat had explained to him repeatedly why he didn't have to be bothered by the damn kiss. And he didn't know there was two in this scene.

He darted his pupils back up to Terezi quickly.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Terezi said, cuing Karkat to peck her lips again.

"Sin from thy lips? Oh, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Gamzee slouched as Karkat kissed Terezi again.

After the show ended and everyone filed out of the auditorium, Gamzee snuck backstage and slipped past some of the actors until he found Karkat sitting in front of one of three lighted mirrors vigorously scrubbing makeup off of his face with wipes and ruffling up his hair which had been glued down by about a pound of gel.

The clown came up behind him and put on a smile, enjoying how cute his boyfriend's messy hair looked. He tapped his shoulder and Karkat jumped.

"Jesus, are you a fucking vampire?! I didn't see your goddamn reflection behind me you-" karkat turned around swiftly, seeing that his attacker was Gamzee.

"Oh," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "Hello asshole."

Karkat leaned forward and hugged Gamzee, his head resting in the middle of the other's stomach since he was still sitting. Gamzee ran a hand through Karkat's hair and looked down at him as the other leaned back.

"That was pretty awesome, Karbro! You were motherfuckin' astoundin'," Gamzee complimented, leaning on the mirror of the vanity station. Karkat smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He could tell something was up.

"Gamzee," he began, seeing Gamzee's breath hitch lightly at the parent-like tone of his voice. "Are you upset about the goddamn kissing scenes?"

Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck, biting the inside of his lip again. He knew he wouldn't have been able to hide his slight agitation.

"Yeah, kinda," he said, running a hand through his hair, over the top of his head. Karkat stood up and looked as if he was about to say something, but nothing came from him. instead he just stepped forward and hugged the freakishly tall clown, resting his head on his chest. Gamzee stilled as Karkat leaned back and looked up at him.

"Gamzee, I promise you, the kisses meant nothing. Terezi and I might have dated for a few weeks in _middle school_, mind you, and I don't feel anything romantic towards her."

"Yeah, i know, but it's still kinda up an' unnervin' to see ya boyfriend kissin' someone else… Especially my best friend, that's like, the motherfuckin' ultimate cliche-"

"Gamzee. Come on. Trust me," Karkat said sternly.

A worried expression played on Gamzee's face. He trusted Karkat, but it still bothered him.

Karkat furrowed his brows.

"Alright, clownfuck, I'm going to prove something to you," the grumpy teenager started, still hanging onto Gamzee. "Did you notice anything when I kissed Terezi?"

"Uhm, no…?" Gamzee replied.

"Okay, Gamzee," Karkat continued pre-scolding himself for what he was about to ask for. "Now, kiss me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Gamzee leaned down, confused, but he kissed Karkat on the lips. When he leaned back, he saw the same cute blushing face he always did after a kiss.

Karkat's eyes fluttered open and he shook his head quickly. Lucky for him right now that he still blushed whenever Gamzee kissed him.

"Do you see anything different from when you saw me kiss Terezi so many times?"

"Uh," Gamzee said, thinking. He was very confused. "No?"

"Do it again then."

Gamzee repeated his action, enjoying how red he made his Karbro look. It was the cutest thing.

Karkat spoke sooner this time.

"N-Now, look at me, closely," he said, his lips still a little bit tingly.

"Well, you all up an' got that adorable blush on ya face-"

"Exactly, Gamzee."

"Man, I'm all kinds'a confused, Karbro," Gamzee sighed.

"Jesus! Gamzee, I'm blushing!"

"Yeah, I can up and see that."

"Was I blushing any of the times that I kissed Terezi?"

"...No…"

"Ah! Yes, we're getting fucking closer. Now why do people blush, Gam? What is it a result of?"

"If I up an' remember correctly, it's 'cause ya heart starts racin' and ya get all flu… flustered…" Gamzee trailed off, finally putting two and two together. It made sense now!

"Yeah, Gamzee," Karkat said, faking pride, knowing that Gamzee had gotten it. "You tend to do that to me. Terezi can't. Nobody else can," he said quietly, smiling gently and putting a hand on Gamzee's cheek as the taller beamed.

Gamzee lifted Karkat up and held him by the small of his back, kissing him a third time.

"Put me down, footfucker," Karkat said, his face pink as usual, "I have to finish scrubbing off my fucking makeup."

"Gamzee set him down and kissed the top of his head, picking up some wipes from the table and rubbing Karkat's powdered cheeks with them.

"I'll help ya," he said happily, finally calmed from earlier.

"Yeah, you'd better," Karkat grumbled, mad at himself for what he had just been forced to do.

Eh, Gamzee was happy now; and that made him happy enough.


End file.
